


The taming of Smeagol

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Taking the Hobbits to Isengard [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Gollum's plan of stealing the Ring from Frodo and Sam does not go very well.Pure crack fic! Part 4 of 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard' series.





	The taming of Smeagol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. I do not own the Youtube videos and song lines on which this fic is based either.
> 
> I know it's been ages since I did one of these but I figured I needed to finish it. The final part will also be uploaded later today.

"The thieves. The thieves. **"** Gollum snarled as he slowly crawled down to where Frodo and Sam were asleep in Emyn Muil, "The filthy little thieves."

As he got closer, he whispered, "Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us."

Now he was just a few feet away from them, "My precious."

He was even closer now, "Curse them, we hates them!"

He reached out to Frodo's neck with his hand, knowing his precious was there on a chain, "It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

That moment, Frodo and Sam opened their eyes, revealing their deception and lunged at Gollum.

Grabbing him, they threw the struggling creature down. He pushed Sam off and pushed Frodo, making him hit his head on a rock, dazing him.

The Ring slipped out of his shirt and Gollum spotted it. Lunging at Frodo, he tried to take the Ring as the Ringbearer tried to push him off.

Sam grabbed Gollum by the leg and tried to pull him off of Frodo but the creature punched him away. As they struggled again, Sam pulled Gollum off of Frodo, though he sent Frodo down.

Gollum leapt onto the hill and leapt back at Frodo, trying to take the Ring. Using all of his strength, Sam lifted Gollum off of Frodo.

Gollum snarled angrily and bit Sam's shoulder, making him scream in pain as he went down.

The two struggled and Gollum had Sam in a chokehold until-

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard._

Gollum let Sam go and tried to cover his ears instead as he remembered how horrible this song was for him.

Frodo continued to sing, with a recovered Sam joining in.

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard , gard, gard, gard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard , gard, gggard, gard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard._

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

"What did you say?" asked Gollum in his curiosity.

_The hobbits to, hobbits to, hobbits to, hobbits to Isengard. To Isengard_

_The hobbits to, hobbits to, hobbits to, hobbits to Isengard. To Isengard_

_The hobbits to, hobbits to, hobbits to, hobbits to Isengard. To Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard, gggard, gard_

Gollum covered his ears and screamed in agony.

And then Sam sung-

_Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him_

_Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him_

Then Frodo sang again-

_A Balrog of Morgoth_

"What did you say?" asked Gollum.

_A Balrog of Morgoth_

"What did you say?"

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

"Stupid fat hobbits!" yelled Gollum in his misery.

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

"Stupid fat hobbits!"

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

"Stupid fat hobbits!" yelled Gollum again and when the singing didn't stop, he yelled in his misery, "Stop nasty hobbitses! Gollum will not throttle them anymore."

At that moment, the singing stopped.

"This is the "Taking the Hobbits to Isengard song." Frodo sneered, "You've heard it before. . .. . . haven't you, Gollum? Stop struggling or I'll shove this song down your throat."

Gollum simply lay on the ground and screamed in agony.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Done! Now one more part left.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
